company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Bumpers Warning Screens
The Discovery Channel Video Library J2 Communications RBC Films YES! Entertainment SVE & Churchill Media Clearvue Troma Entertainment Monarch Home Video BWE Video Alpha Omega Publications Artist View Entertainment 1990s-present Warning: It's almost the same as the 1980s-2000s Alpha Omega Publications Warning Screen, except it has Artist View logos and the warning text is in red. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Artist View tapes. Best Film and Video Corp. 1982-1998 Warning: Same as the early variant of the 1982-1991 Vestron Video warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Best Film and Video Corp. releases. It also appears on a UK VHS of Benji at Work. Chronicle Videocassettes Warning: Essentially the same as the '81-'04 Warner Home Video warning but with a few differences: "FBI" is bolder in font, the entire warning "$250,000" text/header are in a different font (not narrow), and the screen is taped, not filmed. FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Chronicle Video Library tapes, like Chronicle Video Library: New Zealand. Elvis DVDs 2010s-present Warning: On a zoomed FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal background, we see the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal and the warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Elvis DVDs products. Godfather Video Gram S.A. (Argentina) 1980s Warning: On a black background, the words “GODFATHER VIDEO GRAM S.A.“ scroll up, along with the warning text in Spanish. The words also appear again inbetween. FX/SFX: The text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: A catchy tune that sounds like something from a Sega Genesis game. Availability: Extinct. HPG Home Video 1980s Warning: On a black background, we see the white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, but at the end, the HPG Home Video theme is heard. Music/Sounds Variant: On some videos, there was no music. Availability: Rare. Appeared on a golf video. Kartes Video Communications/KVC Home Video 1984-1990 E39118D9-2972-4F38-BA2E-9186104D7509.jpeg 0D897B46-B7F2-46A3-8F25-6147EAE372F7.jpeg Warning: On a black background, the words "'-FBI WARNING-'" (with hyphens surrounding them) scroll up. Underneath them is generic white text, which also scrolls up. Both of them are in a white Arial text. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on early releases from KVC Home Video. Editor's Note: It is worth mentioning that Section 505 of Title 17 of the US Code is mentioned when other warnings reference Sections 501 and/or 506. Also, why is there no FBI seal? 1984-1989, 1990-1993 (MCA eras) Warning: Same as the 1980-1991 Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on later releases from KVC Home Video. Labatt Brewing Corp. 1987 Warning: On a violet background, we see "WARNING:" text in red and the warning text below in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on the 1987 release of Labatt's Blades of Summer: Hockey Highlights. Maier Group 1980s-2000s Warning: It's almost the same as the 1980s Congress Video Warning Screen, except the word "WARNING!" is very bold and the copyright is below the screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on Maier Group releases. Misteria Zvuka (Russia) 2006-present Warning: On a computerized blue background, we see the word "WARNING!" in Russian and the white warning text in the same language below it. There are two small logos of the distributor and the Blu-ray Disc in the corners. FX/SFX: The background shining. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on local Blu-rays in Russia only. Editor's Note: A nice-looking screen. New Star Video 1986-1989 Nsv warning screen.png Nsv warning screen 0-1.png Warning: Same as the 1981-1987 Media Home Entertainment warning, the only difference being that the background is bright maroon. Variant: On some releases, the warning faded in from black rather than cutting in from black. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Star Video/Entertainment releases of the time. Editor's Note: The bright maroon makes it look quite cheap. Newvideo 1991-present Newvideo Warning Screen 2.jpeg Newvideo Warning Screen.jpeg Warning: It's almost the same as the 1990-2005 MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except the warning text has no shadows. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on NewVideo releases of the era. Palm Beach Entertainment 1983-2000 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1982-1990 FHE/USA/Vidmark/IVE/Live/Avid/Trimark/Artisan/Lionsgate Warning Screen, except the text is in Times New Roman, it doesn't blink and the warning text is aligned to the center. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Palm Beach Entertainment releases. 2000-2006 Platinum Disc Corporation FBI Warning.jpg Platinum Disc Corporation FBI Warning 2.jpg Warning: Same as the 1999-2006 Echo Bridge Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Palm Beach Entertainment releases. Palm Pictures 1997-2010 Warning: Same as the 1993-2006 Columbia Music Video warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some Palm Pictures DVDs. Regal Video/Planet Video 1986-1991 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1986-2000 Feature Films for Families Warning Screen, but the warning text is poorly filmed. And also, it precedes by Regal Video logo and follows by Feature Presentation. Variant: On Planet Video releases, the background has shadings and it is completely still. FX/SFX: The flying. None for the Planet Video variant. Music/Sounds: The Magnavox Magnavision theme. None for the Planet Video variant. Availability: Seen on Regal Video and Planet Video releases. Respond2 Entertainment 2010s-present Warning: It's almost the same as the 1980s Young Generation Video Warning Screen, except the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal replaces it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Respond2 public domain DVDs. Silver Vision 1993-2000s Warning: Same as the 1981-1985 Thorn EMI Video warning, but with a blue shiny background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Silver Vision videos from the era, such as WWF UK Rampage 1993. Strand Releasing 1997-present Warning: It's almost the same as the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video Warning Screen, except the FBI seal is colorized, the warning text altered, the word "WARNING" is very bolder and the word "FBI" is not blocky. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Likely found on DVD's produced by this company. Timeless Media Group 2012-present Warning: On a black background, we see the red word "WARNING" and below is the white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Timeless Media Group releases. Trans World Entertainment 1984-1987 Media-Warning-IDrink-Blood-1.png Media-Warning-IDrink-Blood-2.png Warning: Same as the 1981 Media Home Entertainment warning. Variant: On some releases, the warning faded in from black rather than cutting in from black. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Trans World Entertainment releases. 1987-1989 GW258H194.jpg GW263H193.jpg GW263H193 (1).jpg Warning: Same as the 1987 Media Home Entertainment warning. Variant: On some releases, the screen fades instead. FX/SFX: None, except for the fading of the INTERPOL text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Trans World Entertainment releases. Video City Productions 1982-1991 Warning: On a heliotrope background, we see the generic warning text, written in a butter yellow Times-esque font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be found on Video City Productions releases, which are evidently far out of print. Vista Home Video 1985-1988 Warning: On a black background, we see the white warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Vista Home Video tapes. Young Generation Video 1980s Warning: It's almost the same as the Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except the background is black and the font is different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki